barbiefandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Barbie Butterfly e a Princesa Fairy
Barbie Butterfly e a Princesa Fairy é a décima quinto filme da Barbie e o último lançamento de Barbie: Fairytopia, lançado em 27 de agosto de 2013. O filme continua a jornada de Butterfly com sua nova amiga Princesa Catarina em uma nova aventura. Enredo Sumário "Barbie e a sua amiga peluda Zee retornam em Barbie Butterfly e a Princesa Fairy. Nesta aventura mágica, Butterfly se torna a embaixadora real de Flutterfield e é enviada para trazer a paz entre sua terra de fadas e suas rivais, as Fadas Cristal de Shimmervale. Butterfly não causa uma grande primeira impressão em seu rei, ela se torna rapidamente amiga de sua tímida filha, Princesa Catarina, mas um mal-entendido faz com que Butterfly seja banida da terra das fadas. Quando Butterfly e Zee retornam a Flutterfield, eles encontram uma Fada Negra em seu caminho para destruir Shimmervale. Butterfly corre de volta e ajuda a Princesa Catarina a salvar sua terra de fadas e, juntas, as duas garotas provam que a melhor maneira de fazer um amigo é ser uma amiga." História Completa Butterfly e Willa foram ver a Rainha Marabella, que enviou Butterfly ao reino de Shimmervale para fazer as pazes com as fadas cristal. As fadas cristal e as fadas borboleta brigavam há séculos por mal-entendidos, mas Butterfly não era preconceituosa. Mesmo assim, ela era muito desobediente para ir e precisava ser encorajada pelo príncipe Carlos. Willa ajudou Butterfly a fazer as malas e ela e seu animal de estimação Zee foram para Shimmervale. DVD e Blu-Ray Lançamentos Galeria de Trailers * Barbie e As Sapatilhas Mágicas * Barbie: A Princesa e a Pop Star * Barbie e as Suas Irmãs em Uma Aventura de Cavalos * Barbie a Sereia das Pérolas * Barbie em Vida de Sereia 2 * Barbie em Vida de Sereia * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse * Barbie: Escola de Princesas * Barbie e o Segredo das Fadas * Barbie: Moda e Magia * A coleção de filmes da Barbie Bônus * Há duas cenas de Willa e Butterfly tentando fechar a mala, mas as duas vezes a mala se abre. * Butterfly e Willa tentam fechar a mala uma terceira vez sem se sentar nela. Parece funcionar, mas depois se abre e Zee é atingida por um livro. * Gwyllion tenta usar sua varinha em sua casa, mas as bolhas saem dela. * Anu e Zee jogam bolos um no outro durante a festa de chá, e um deles bate no rosto de Catarina. * Gwyllion tenta usar sua varinha em Shimmervale, mas saem flores no final. * Butterfly e Willa voam por Flutterfield, mas Willa bate em uma fada borboleta, uma flor e um poste. * Gwylllion tenta usar sua varinha em Shimmervale novamente, mas não funciona. Frustrada, ela tenta fazer o trabalho e acidentalmente se congela. * Vídeo Musical de Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse. * Episódio "Cachorrinhos Demais" de Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse. Galeria Curiosidades * Na descrição oficial do filme, afirma "Butterfly e sua amiga peluda Zee retornam em Barbie Butterfly e a Princesa Fairy". No entanto, Zee é uma adição nova ao filme. Assim, apenas Butterfly retorna do filme anterior. * Nos Estados Unidos, Butterfly é chamada de Mariposa, que significa "borboleta" em espanhol. É também o nome da rua (avenida Mariposa) do centro de design criativo da Mattel. * De acordo com a página oficial do Twitter da Barbie, há uma pequena participação do Quebra-Nozes neste filme. * A produção do filme foi oficialmente concluída em fevereiro de 2013. * Este é o primeiro filme a ser classificado como TV-Y7. Também conhecido como * Francês - Barbie: Mariposa et le Royaume des Fées * Italiano - Barbie: Mariposa e la Principessa delle Fate * Germânico - Barbie: Mariposa und die Feenprinzessin * Greek - Μπάρμπι: Μαριπόζα και η νεραϊδοπριγκίπισσα * Romeno - Barbie in Spargatorul de nuci * Albanês - Barbie: Mariposa dhe Zana Princeshë * Inglês - Barbie Mariposa & the Fairy Princess * Sérvio - Барбие у Крцко Орашчић * Russo - Барби Марипоса и Принцесса Фей * Polonês - Barbie: Mariposa i baśniowa księżniczka * Finlandês - Barbie: Pähkinänsärkijä baletissa * Sueco - Barbie Mariposa och älvprinsessan * Persa - باربي مریپوسا و شاهزاده پریان * Turco - Barbie Mariposa ve Peri Prenses * Checo - Barbie: Mariposa a Květinová princezna * Holandês - Barbie: Mariposa en de Feeënprinses * Espanhol - Barbie: Mariposa y la Princesa de las hadas * Georgiano - ბარბი: მარიპოსა და პრინცესა-ფერია * Tailandês - บาร์บี้ แมรีโพซ่า กับเจ้าหญิงเทพธิดา Links Externos * Site Oficial EUA Categoria:Barbie Butterfly e a Princesa Fairy Categoria:Filmes Categoria:Rainmaker Entertainment